Bring Them Home
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: Tribute to the tragedy at the Pike River Mine.


_In memory of the twenty-nine men lost at the Pike River Mine,Greymouth, South Island, New Zealand 24 November 2010. Kia Kaha._

**Bring Them Home**

The Greymouth police station's conference room was packed with the large contingent of media that had besieged the mining town since word had broken out about the mining explosion. Behind the Pike River mining company's CEO, sat a small group of nations. To media gathering, the small group looked like grieving relatives, there to give support to the mine's CEO as he broke the news to the reporters. New Zealand sat next to Australia, clinging to her neighbour as silent tears slipped down her face, looking unspeakably fragile for the nation who had actually told a nuclear America '_no'_ in the eighties when she went nuclear-free.

Behind them sat South Africa, England and Scotland, the pair having flown in to offer the former British colony quiet support while their boss saw to their peoples' needs. At the time of their arrival, New Zealand had smirked tiredly at Arthur's pondering over America's reaction that the scheduled meeting for last night being conducted, not with England but with England's boss instead.

Presently, England was bent forward slightly, a hand peeking between two chairs as he kept a reassuring grip on New Zealand's hand as she squeezed back tightly. Scotland had a reassuring hand on her back as little Niue peeked out from behind, large dark eyes fixated on New Zealand as the Cook Islands crawled onto her lap. Other nations were already beginning to send condolences but it would be at least a day before New Zealand herself would read the messages left on her phone and reply. In a brief and weak attempt at humour, she vaguely mentioned strangling America if he'd mentioned the word 'hero' in the message he'd left.

If New Zealand was to follow the traditional conduct, she'd be in Wellington with her boss, preparing for him to speak to the nation in an hour's time. But New Zealand, perhaps quietly more so than other living representatives of the nations, was far from conventional; her heart, like the others, was with her people, always. Tonight her heart belonged to the West Coast and tonight, she would not stand behind her boss as he made a public address to her people. Tonight, she would be with the loved ones of her lost miners, mourning alongside them and trying to offer whatever comfort she could.

After the press conference, the nations would withdraw to review available information and discuss the likelihood of being able to deploy a recovery operation so as to bring the men home for their final rest. The normally pragmatic nations refused to think of the possibility being bandied by the media that no one would ever set foot into that mine again. Australia would stick close to New Zealand; he'd already called his boss to clear his schedule, and would stay beside for the next few days, intent on being a silent support as she cradled the grieving families, treating all of them as fragile children in her arms.

The press conference ending with the CEO walking out to the applause of those gathered. Her usual coffee-coloured tan a murky cream, New Zealand shakily climbed to her feet as Australia took the Cook Islands from her lap. England and Scotland slipped between the chairs and wrapped an arm each around her shoulders, receiving a weak smile in gratitude as her legs trembled and refused to fully support her weight. Subtly supporting her weight the British brothers led her out of the building to the waiting car.

She felt sick; she wanted to scream and wail, curse in her old languages, and to just pull the blankets over her head. Hope had been shattered so brutally, things had started to look positive that morning, hope tentatively being buoyed, the tension New Zealand's posture had even lessened a little. But at three o'clock that afternoon, New Zealand's phone rang and the caller delivered the devastating news of a second explosion and the data revealing the high levels of poisonous gas in the mine from the air samples taken from the bore hole. England had walked into the room in time to see her drop the phone and barely had time to lunge forward and catch her as she started to fall. The loud bang and England's startled yelp as they both hit the tiled floor of her kitchen alerted the other visiting nations who came running.

The look on New Zealand's face conveyed the news more eloquently than words ever could. Australia had groaned, sinking to his knees and burying his face in his hands.

'_We're a tough and resilient little country_.' (Prime Minister John Key, national address, 6:30pm Wednesday 24/11)

"I want the men brought home." Her voice was quiet, barely audible but the determination loud and clear. New Zealand sat by the window, eyes staring listlessly out over the street where few people could be seen in the streets basked in gold by the setting sun. Most were at home now, grieving in private and, the nations quietly agreed, likely hiding from the media.

"New Zealand, that might not be possible." South Africa interjected gently. He sighed as she shook her head stubbornly and turned to the others milling by the door.

"New Zealand," England started, kneeling next to her chair and taking her hand. He inhaled as she ignored him and interjected softly. "Aotearoa. You know what the media are reporting; and it is quite likely they may right in saying no more people will ever enter that mine again. The experts need to assess if it's possible to deploy a recovery operation."

"I want them brought home." She repeated voice louder but wavering, blinking rapidly. England was taken aback as large and dark eyes pleaded. "Bring them home." She choked.

England's green eyes darted to the other nations looked uncomfortable, averting their gazes. New Zealand rarely cried, the world wars had provoked a mess of tears at the loss of her soldiers, her _warriors_, but she'd taken England's advice of maintaining a 'stiff upper lip' to heart. She and most of her men, especially miners like those she'd lost today, she kept her tears private and her joy quiet but apparent.

England sighed, eyes softening as he pulled her out of the chair and onto the floor with him, wrapping her up in a hug. He inhaled deeply, relaxing at the familiar scent of kowhai and rimu even as warm tears began to soak his shirt collar.

Australia knelt beside them, leaning against New Zealand's shuddering back and petting her hair soothingly as he met England's gaze over her head.

"_We'll try_."

**End**

**Notes**

For those unaware, some time before 4pm Friday, there was an explosion in the Pike River coal mine near Greymouth and Reefton on the west coast of New Zealand's south island, twenty-nine were trapped and for the last four days, the entire nation has watched as rescue workers have been on standby waiting for gas levels in the mine to subdue enough to go inside without a risk of a second explosion. Unfortunately, it has been reported that at around 2.37pm 24 Nov. a second explosion did occur, just prior to that air samples being analysed were showing that perhaps the rescuers could be deployed and they began to prep to go in when the data indicated at something that meant risk assessment had to be halted and shortly after that the second, larger explosion occurred. It has been confirmed that because of the high levels of methane and carbon monoxide in the mine, they could have likely died before the second explosion but if they had been alive at the time of the second explosion there was no chance of surviving it. The news was just confirmed about two and a half hours ago. Focus is now turning to the hope of bringing the men home to their families for their final resting place.

If anyone cares, Niue and Cook Islands are very close to NZ and their citizens are granted New Zealand passports hence their presence. Next to Australia, they're the most likely to be present in my opinion. I just love England, while NZ and UK's history is controversial, he's actually done a lot for NZ (i.e. treaty that kept France away from her and helping with the rise of lawlessness in Maori that occurred with the trading of guns to maori tribes) so that's why he's there, he, South Africa and Scotland had citizens in the mine when it exploded, hence justifying their presence.

To the Australians out there, thank you for your country's assistance during this trying time, but tell the reporters your lot sent over here to go hang. The comments made this morning by one reporter in particular were absolutely inexcusable.

Do not own Hetalia.

Haven't written for a while so do forgive any mistakes. While I don't have loved ones that worked in that mine, this tragedy has upset me along with every other New Zealander who has watched this unfold. It's a real kick in the guts as most of us were holding onto the hope that that miracle we wanted would occur and the men would be brought out alive. I've written this as a way of working through the disappoint and despair at the end result and as a tribute to the twenty-nine men lost.

I justified Female New Zealand over the more likely male one by pointing out that NZ was the first to give women the vote.


End file.
